borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vector Maps of the Borderlands
Hiya. Been making some vector graphic maps on the Maps page, using the opensource program Inkscape. It natively saves files in WC3's SVG file format. Also posted on the Maps talk page is a basic sketch of Legend styles used to make the maps. This thread has been created for better visibility, rants and raves, contributing ideas, and whatever's on your mind :) ---- I definitely love the idea, but one question, if I'm assuming correctly the mouseover text is supposed to give a pop up caption when hovering over an object (in the example, the start location)...I don't get the text. I do have Firefox with adblock plus as well as noscript installed, but I didn't notice any relevant scripts being blocked...am I reading too much into it? Or is my shtuff broken here? :) ::- Effedup 20:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : The thumbnail doesn't -- it seems that somewhere along the way from cache to screen it gets hammered out of shape. But clicking on This link should open the MapTest.SVG that has the animated mouseover event. Works in Google Chrome and Opera, doesn't work in MSExplorer; does this work for you? AngleWyrm 22:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Nah, I did see a script (originating at nocookie.net), which I enabled, but still no dice. I don't think the problem is with the graphic, I tried downloading it and I have no program set to open svg files, which I thought was just flash, but I guess not. Is there some other plugin I need? It didn't prompt me or really give me any clue what I was missing - Effedup :::One of the great features of an SVG file is that it is plain text, easily fine tuned. Just downloaded Firefox (v3.5.5) and it displays the linked vector graphic, but the mouseover doesn't work in it. Guess for the time being animation will have to be secondary enhancement instead of primary information delivery. According to Mozilla's site they've had svg support in Firefox since v1.5. Not sure why it's not being recognized. AngleWyrm 23:46, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, beats me. If it makes you feel any better, the sample SVG image they gave on their own page didn't seem to work for me, either. I'm really thinking the problem is just something missing on my end, but as I'm running Firefox ver. 3.5.5, I really don't know what it is, and svg support is supposedly built into the client since forever ago. I'm on Vista 64-bit...although there is no 64-bit Firefox client yet so it shouldn't make a difference...I dunno. All I know is I have quite a few plugins, maybe there's a conflict somewhere... ::::I'm not too overly concerned about it at this point...but from the description sounds like it'll be awesome when you get all the maps swapped over to the rich format. - Effedup 06:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::You might try downloading WC3's Amaya WYSIWYG webpage editor, or Inkscape just to see if it's a system problem. Both (freeware) editers handle svg. If they don't display on those apps, then the system's borked. The first time I was asked what app to open the filetype with, I picked Chrome. It's a tossup for me--I like Opera for their mouse gestures, and chrome for it's clean interface. Haven't spent much time with Firefox, mostly because it's reputation comes to me on the wings of advertising channels, right next to 'Look up your clasmates', 'hot girls in your area' and blinding strobe banners that declare I have just won. Meanwhile it seems that being on the front lines of technical excellence is a couple steps down their to-do list. It's walkin like a duck, and it's quackin like a duck... AngleWyrm 07:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'll give those a shot. As for Firefox, I've been pretty happy with it for the last few years (I was a staunch I.E. user until a friend literally forced me to try it, and I haven't looked back since), but I have heard good things about Chrome...I just couldn't ever fully migrate until I have the plugins I depend on available on their platform. I keep an eye out, though, as soon as I can get decent adblocking and script blocking (as well as a few other little things) I'll be all over it. - Effedup 07:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) (Resetting tabbing level) In my opinion we should not use any of the more "advanced" SVG features, such as mouseover -- ideally we should keep this as an analog to a paper map, with all features visible in one flat image. Google Maps, etc, can be used for more "interactive" maps. Also, keeping as simple as possible will help them work in more browser scenarios. Also, Firefox is open source software, not spammy freeware -- not a trace of spyware/adware. But that is a topic for a separate thread. 14:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, skipping the interactive stuff. Also, good to hear a healthy rep for Firefox, and I wish them well in their development efforts. AngleWyrm 21:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- For a test case of using the maps, there's a new Mission map to the first mission's walkthrough. It can be found at Fresh Off The Bus AngleWyrm 16:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Some improvements to the icons can be seen on the Claptrap_Rescue:_Safe_House. Still not happy with the weapons chests, and the level exits need a bit. AngleWyrm 06:17, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Just wanted to say they look fantastic, mate. Good job :) -Effedup 08:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC)